My Partner
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Lama-kelamaan Itachi merasa ingin tidur di pelukan Kisame dalam waktu yang lama, menikmati kehangatan ini seutuhnya. Dan Itachi tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini sampai kapanpun. Lime, OOC maybe, crack pairing?


Yah, ini fic ancur bangeeet, wuhawhua, *nangis lebay* maap yak untuk Niero aku cuma bisa lime doang, enggak kuat aja buat pair aneh gini ber-lemon. Ini cerita enggak pake beta reader jadi yaaah, mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan T_T

Sialnya saya masuk kelas hetero, tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau, tidaaaaak. Emangnya saya cuma bisa het doang yaoi dan yuri pun saya sanggup tapi saya masuk yang hetero :'(

Hem, ini asli saya rombak abis ceritanya, seinget saya Itachi ama Kisame adanya di bawah pohon, eh ini malah di goa mana tau. Bodo ah, hehe. Tadinya saya mau buat PWP tapi susah kalo pake KISAME, Itachinya sih enak, tapi Kisamenya itu loooh, nggak napsu saya :P

Okay, kalo ada miss typo dan diksi yang abalan kasih tau aja yaa, buktikan kalau anda peduli!!!

**My Partner**

by

**Kristi Tamagochi**

Disclaimer

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate

**M**

Pair

**KisaIta (yaoi)**

* * *

Hujan begitu deras menguyur hutan disertai dengan petir dengan suara yang begitu keras. Selain petir dan hujan ada lagi yang membuat siapa pun susah berkomunikasi satu sama lain, yaitu angin kencang yang begitu kasar menyentuh kulit. Langit yang sudah menghitam membuat suasana semakin mencekam, maka dari itu jangan sekali-kali dalam keadaan seperti ini ada yang sedang di luar tempat berteduh karena sewaktu-waktu petir bisa menyambar kita dan mungkin juga pohon akan tumbang menimpa kita.

Begitu juga dengan dua manusia--- atau lebih tepatnya satu manusia dan mahkluk jadi-jadian ini menghindar dari hujan yang begitu lebat di dalam sebuah cekungan yang lumayan dalam pada tebing. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai menyelesaikan misi untuk mendapatkan Jinchuriki ekor empat, tidak terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk membuat Jinchuriki ini ada di tangan mereka sekarang. Kekuatan orang yang sudah di makan umur tidak seberapa dengan kekuatan ninja pelarian kelas S, seperti dua--- lebih tepatnya satu manusia dan _partner_-nya yang tidak jelas statusnya. Sekarang Jinchuriki ini sudah terikat dengan baik dan dapat di pastikan dia tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tugas pasangan ini belum selesai, mereka harus membawa Jinchuriki ini ke dalam markas. Markas organisasi rahasia dengan misi yang sangat berbahaya, bermain-main dengan ke-sembilan monster yang punya kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Di markas itu bijuu akan di ambil dari tubuh Jinchuriki, setelah di ambil maka Jinchuriki sudah di pastikan dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Organisasi ini bernama Akatsuki, dengan _trade mark _yang cukup keren yaitu memakai jubah bercorak awan-awan merah, cicin yang keren, caping dengan kertas-kertas putih--- entah apa namanya, menutupi depan caping agar wajah mereka tidak terlihat ,kuku yang terawat dan selalu memakai pemoles kuku. Organisasi itu terdiri dari ninja-ninja pelarian dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, tidak heran tampang mereka keren-keren--- terkecuali ada tiga anggota yang tidak begitu menarik untuk di lihat.

"Itachi-san, hujan tidak kunjung reda. Leader-sama pasti menunggu kita, tepatnya sih, menunggu buronan kita," ujar makhluk tidak jelas yang berwarna biru serta gigi yang bertaring dan rupanya seperti ikan. Bukan ikan cupang, lohan, lele, maupun koi tapi hiu, hiu adalah binatang yang sangat ganas sama dengan makhluk ini rupanya mencerminkan sifatnya--- belum tentu lho!

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya yang di panggil Itachi tadi mempunyai tampang yang beda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari _partner_-nya. Itachi tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat rapi serta mata hitam yang sedang melihat hujan nampak tegas, yang membuat buruk itu kerutan di sekitar matanya yang membuat dia terlihat sudah berumur. "Biarkan saja, leader-sama tidak separah Sasori-san dalam hal menunggu. Lebih baik kita bersabar saja, Kisame-san."

Terjawab sudah, mahkluk aneh itu bernama Kisame. Entah apa arti Kisame, tapi nama itu terdengar aneh. Walaupun aneh tapi kekuatannya sangat mematikan begitu di temani oleh Shameda, pedangnya yang luar biasa. Pedang itu tidak memotong dan menusuk, tapi pedang berukuran besar itu dapat menguliti musuh tanpa bersentuhan. Musuh terlebih dahulu disiksa baru dibunuh, sungguh sangat menyakitkan. "Oh, baiklah, aku sudah bosan di sini."

Sedangkan Itachi, selain tampan dia juga kuat dan jenius. Apa yang tidak kita ketahui tentang Itachi ini, lulus dari akademi, menjadi ANBU dan menggunakan sharingan pada usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Dia menghabisi klannya dalam waktu semalam pada usia belasan lalu pergi meninggalkan desanya dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Sekarang kekuatannya jauh lebih hebat, tsukuyomi, amaterasu, susano'o, dan jurus lainnya sudah dapat di lakukannya. Tapi jika Ia menggunakan jurus-jurus itu akan mengakibatkan penyakitnya kambuh. Siapa sangka Uchiha kita yang tampan ini penyakitan? Dan setiap penyakit itu kambuh _partner_-nya dengan sigap akan melakukan apapun. "Kalau kau suda bosan menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita menerobos hujan ini saja?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang keluar.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Sudah bagus kita dapat tempat berteduh sekaligus beristirahat, kau pasti lelah bukan setelah menggunakan banyak chakra untuk jurus-jurusmu tadi." Cegah mahkluk biru itu dengan panik tapi wajahnya tidak memandang ke Itachi melainkan ke dalam cekungan di tebing yang sekarang sedang mereka pakai untuk beristirahat dan berteduh. Tempatnya lembab, tapi lumayan luas untuk tiga orang.

Pria bermata onyx tidak langsung membalas namun menatap Kisame yang sedang bersandar di depannya. Mereka duduk bersebrangan sedangkan Jinchuriki di sebelah Kisame, "begitu, baiklah. Bukannya kau yang tadi mengatakan bosan tapi tiba-tiba saja kau mau menunggu." Ujarnya datar masih menatap Kisame, wajah Itachi begitu lesu.

Tesirat kekhawatiran di wajah Kisame melihat _partner_-nya lesu begitu. "Begitu aku melihat rupamu lesu begitu aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda dan kupikir leader-sama mau menunggu, benar apa katamu dia tidak seperti Sasori-san. Lagipula leader-sama pasti mengerti, bukan?"

Itachi merapatkan jubahnya terlihat bahwa dia kedinginan lalu dia masih tetap menatap hujan dan perkataan Kisame tadi hanya di balas dengan anggukan. Sesekali Itachi memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya dibiarkan tergeletak lesu, kadang juga Itachi melihat hujan badai yang tak kunjung reda. Walaupun Ia gelisah tapi Itachi tetap pasang tampang _stay cool_.

Sedari tadi Kisame melihat gerak-gerik Itachi yang gelisah. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau begitu gelisah." Tanya Kisame dengan nada khawatir sambil menatap Itachi yang terduduk lesu. Kisame paling tidak bisa melihat _partner_-nya seperti ini.

Itachi merespon pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan, "hanya dingin dan sakit kepala, tidak masalah." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu tempat itu menjadi hening hanya suara hujan, petir, dan angin di luar. Tak lama setelah itu Itachi menyebut nama Sasuke sambil melihat hujan.

Kisame mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi, dia paham Itachi sedang gelisah. Itachi merasakan keberadaan Sasuke semakin dekat artinya kematian mungkin akan menjemputnya, maka dari itu sedari tadi Itachi begitu gelisah. Ingin rasanya Kisame menghibur Itachi, tapi dia bingung apa yang mau di lakukannya. Kisame hanya bisa menemani Itachi seperti ini saja sudah bersyukur.

"UHUK." Itachi terbatuk, tapi bukan batuk biasa. Batuknya kali ini mengeluarkan darah. Darah hitam yang tak lama kemudian menjadi merah, Itachi menutup mulutnya begitu dia terbatuk, jadi sekarang darah itu ada di tangannya sendiri.

"Itachi-san!" seru Kisame begitu kejadian itu terjadi. Dengan sigap dia membersihkan darah yang ada di tangan Itachi menggunakan kain yang di sobek dari baju Jinchuriki di sebelahnya. Setelah bersih di buangnya kain itu keluar, darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibir Itachi di usapnya perlahan menggunakan Ibu jarinya yang berwarna biru. Matanya menatap mata hitam Itachi yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kisame. Tak lama Kisame memeluk Itachi erat.

Itachi merasa bahwa badannya lebih hangat dia begitu menikmati apa yang di lakukan Kisame saat ini. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur, tubuh lesu Itachi sepenuhnya ada dalam pelukan Kisame. Lama-kelamaan Itachi merasa ingin tidur di pelukan Kisame dalam waktu yang lama, menikmati kehangatan ini seutuhnya. Dan Itachi tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini sampai kapanpun.

Kisame melepas pelukkan itu dan mengecup bibir Itachi. Itachi tidak menolak sebaliknya dia malah mengecup bibir Kisame yang tidak halus, tapi Itachi tetap menikmatinya. Kecupan itu berganti menjadi lumatan, dengan lembut Kisame menghisap bibir Itachi, Kisame paham badannya bisa membuat Itachi tidak nyaman maka dari itu saat melumat bibir Itachi, Kisame lakukan dengan lembut. Takutnya bibir mulus Itachi tergores oleh jejeran gigi tajam Kisame. Kisame menjilat bibir Itachi yang bermasuk untuk bertamu ke dalam mulut Itachi, Itachi pun membuka mulutnya perlahan sambil menutup matanya. Lidah kasar Kisame menjelajahi mulut Itachi, gigi, langit-langit dan segalanya yang dapat di jangkau. Itachi membelai lidah Kisame lembut, terjadilah saling membelai lidah di dalam mulut Itachi.

"Mmmnnn, ahh~" Itachi mendesah membuat Kisame semakin semangat dalam melakukan hal ini. Ciuman panas mereka terus berlanjut sampai Kisame melepasnya lalu membuka sebagian jubah Itachi hanya untuk menampakkan leher jenjangnya dan dia membuka jubahnya sendiri. Tak menunggu lama Kisame membenamkan kepalanya di leher Itachi lalu menghisapnya penuh nafsu, sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah di leher putih Itachi dan bibir Uchiha tampan berdarah karena dirinya sendiri mengigit bibirnya agar desahan tidak keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mahkluk biru berambut jabrik tersebut melakukan pekerjaan yang sama di dada Itachi. Kisame hanya membuka kaus Itachi sebagian, terekpos dada Itachi yang bidang dengan otot-otot terbentuk sempurna di setiap sisinya dan hal itu membuat Kisame tidak kuasa menahan nafsunya, keluar begitu saja seakan ingin memakan Itachi. Dijilatnya tonjolan bagian kiri yang ada di dada Itachi sedangkan yang sebelah kanan di main-mainkannya dengan tangan biru Kisame.

Sambil melakukan pekerjaan itu Kisame membaringkan Itachi ke batu-batu yang terbentuk rata tanpa ada gelombang sedikitpun. Itachi terbaring pasrah, wajahnya memerah serta di aliri keringat walaupun cuaca sedang dingin, tapi sekarang cuaca dingin di kalahkan oleh suhu panas mereka berdua. Kali ini bibir Kisame pindah ke tonjolan yang di sebelah kanan sedangkan tangannya pindah ke tonjolan yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahh—Kisame, ahhnn~" desah Itachi mulai keluar desahannya begitu menggoda di tambah dengan tubuh dan wajahnya yang berkeringat membuat _partner_-nya semakin ingin jauh melangkah. Kisame turun menuju perut Itachi yang putih namun tidak mulu, banyak goresan luka dan itu justru membuat sensasi tersendiri buat Kisame. Dijilatnnya bekas-bekas luka itu membuat Itachi mendesah panjang. Kisame dapat merasakan didadanya ada sesuatu milik Itachi yang mengeras dan menegang. Tak menunggu lama tangan Kisame menelusup masuk ke dalam celana Itachi.

"Apa yang kau--- ah--," Itachi mengerang dan mendesah terus dan ini akibat Kisame. Kisame membuka sebagian celana Itachi dan menampakkan milik Itachi yang langsung di serang hisapan dan ciuman Kisame. Itachi benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan ini semua, rambut jabrik Kisame di remas sambil terus mendesah.

"Emnnh—Itachi kau, kecilkan suaramu," ujar Kisame memperingatkan melihat kondisi di luar hujan sudah tidak begitu deras.

"Kisame--- aku mau ahh~~" Itachi mendesah panjang begitu semua yang terpendam keluar begitu saja nafasnya memburu. Dia begitu lega semua keluar nafasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan mulut Kisame yang basah oleh caira Itachi lalu melumat bibir Itachi, cukup lama.

"Hujan sudah berhenti ya?" tanya Kisame sambil menatap bola mata Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk lemah, wajahnya merah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia masih sakit kepala tapi gelisahnya sudah berkurang, sekarang dia hanya ingin bersama _partner_-nya, menikmati waktu berdua dengan mahkluk ini.

"Baiklah, bersiap kita akan menuju ke markas. Ayo, benahi dirimu jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang hal ini ya?" tanya Kisame di sertai dengan seringaian yang menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Dan hal itu membuat Itachi malu. Itachi mengikat rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan, mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dan memakai jubah lalu dia dan Kisame membawa Jinchuriki yang tidak masih tidak sadar menuju markas akatsuki.

* * *

Yak, sudah? Payah beud saya. Itachi abal banget jadi uke biasanya 'kan semenya Dei wkaka! Oke, saya mau curhaat, saya nggak mau masuk kelas hetero!!!! Tidak mau, tidaaaaaak mauuuu!!!!!

Saya pengen masuk ero dojo 'kan biar diajarin buat lemon, biar lebih variatif... tapi saya nggak kebagian bangku untuk yang bisa yaoi, het, dan yuri. Itu yang saya incer, grrr!!

oke thx for reviewing and reading!!!

With love,

**Kristi Tamagochi**

(words: 1,673)


End file.
